


Allure

by Oliviet



Category: Castle
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Handcuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliviet/pseuds/Oliviet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode insert for 7x11, Castle, P.I. Just how creative was Castle that night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allure

It's always been like this between them. She blames it on their first couple of years of working together, tension that became sexual when they did the whole mind meld thing, building theory. It's made building theory sexy. Especially now when they're not allowed to work together. Breaking the rules to catch a killer...it's a weird turn on, she'll admit, but Castle seems to be feeling it just as much as she is. They really are made for each other. 

He's the one to lead her into their bedroom after leaving her lips sufficiently swollen in their living room. He guides her to the foot of their bed, but instructs her not to sit yet. So she waits, intrigued, anticipating his next move. Castle moves over to their closet and pulls out her kink box. She realizes it's been a while since they've delved into it, something which clearly needs to change. He digs around and pulls out the pair of leather cuffs, setting the box on the ground beside the bed. 

"You know, I don't think P.I.'s are allowed to arrest people, Castle," Kate says, watching him. 

"Who said anything about arresting?"

"You probably shouldn't even be cuffing people."

"Does that include you?"

She hums at his question, quirking an eyebrow at him. "That depends. What am I guilty of?"

He grins back, stepping toward her with the cuffs. "So very much. But most prominently, withholding information from an ongoing investigation."

"Oh that sounds bad. What's my punishment?"

He moves behind her, tossing the cuffs onto the bed. "If I told you, that would ruin all of the fun."

His hands snake around her waist from behind and undo the button and zipper on her pants. He curls his hand down the front of her pants, cupping her heat, his thumb gently pressing against her clit through the satin. She exhales a sharp breath, letting her head fall back against his chest. Castle draws his hand out teasingly slow, being sure to apply just enough pressure on the way to get her hips to twitch against him. 

He skims his hands up her sides and takes hold of the lapels of her jacket, pulling it off of her. He takes her shirt off next, before bending to free her of her pants. As he starts to stand, he gradually places hot, open-mouthed kisses along her spine, brushing her hair to one side when his mouth reaches her neck. Her eyes slip closed as his mouth moves to the sweet spot just behind her ear. 

If this is his idea of punishment, she should really "get in trouble" more often. Continuing his work on her neck with his mouth, Castle unclasps her bra and lets it slide down her arms to the floor. He cups her breasts in his hands, rolling her nipples between his fingers into taut peaks. Once he draws a moan out of her that way, he skims his right hand down the plane of her stomach and past the waistline of satin. He can tell how wet she is already simply from the damp fabric his knuckles come in contact with as he starts to curl two fingers inside of her. She lets out a stuttering breath as his fingers start to stretch her. He could get her to cum like this, he has in the past, but instead he withdraws his hand and steps away. 

"Get on the bed," Castle tells her.

Kate tosses him a cheeky smile and does as instructed. He undresses in front of her, before moving to secure the leather cuffs to the headboard and in turn her wrists. 

"It's been a while since you've tied me up," she purrs, watching as he crawls on the bed between her legs.

"Apparently you've been behaving up until now."

Castle pushes on her knees, getting them to fall open. He leans forward, tracing a path up her inner thighs with his tongue. And then he starts sucking on the sensitive skin there, and she just knows there will be black and blue marks there in the morning. But she doesn't mind. She loves it when he's possessive, when he claims her. She loves it when he leaves his marks on her body. She loves him.

Castle moves his mouth to suck on the fabric still separating her from him. This part always drives her insane. She needs his mouth on her, the direct pressure of it, the way it never fails to get her off. But this, the teasing, it just makes her squirm, causes her to beg, results in even more teasing. So she bites her lip and waits for the moment when he'll remove the soaked satin from her. 

Finally, she watches him grab the waistband with his teeth and pull it off her, kissing his way back up to her clit. And then there it is, the flat of his tongue sweeping slow, broad licks across her sex. Kate lets out a small moan, reveling in the feeling of finally having his mouth against her where she wants it. He weaves his tongue between her folds, dipping his tongue inside to taste her. He sucks on her outer lips, which is almost as maddening as him sucking on her inner thighs because she just wants him to give attention to her clit. Then he goes back to his long licks across the length of her opening, before finally circling his tongue around her throbbing bundle of nerves. 

He repeats that long lick and circle a couple of times until he has her whimpering and her hips twisting. Castle holds her hips steady as he starts giving his full attention to her clit, stroking it with quick, flicking licks. Kate strains against the cuffs as she feels the edges of her orgasm take hold, her hands curling into fists in the air for lack of something to grab onto. She nearly screams as she breaks apart, his tongue never stopping its ministrations as she rides out her orgasm. 

Her body is still quivering from the after effects when he kisses his way up her body and meets her lips. She can taste herself on him. 

"You ready to talk yet, Beckett?" he mumbles against her jaw line. "Or do you need some more persuading?"

"I'll never talk," she starts, wishing so badly that she wasn't cuffed so she could reach out and touch him. "Do your worst."

"You're in for it now," he growls, repositioning himself between her legs. 

He starts by rubbing the tip of his cock through her folds. She's still oversensitive from her last orgasm and mewls at the stimulation. But fuck she wants him inside of her. She's too impatient for all of this teasing he takes such pleasure in. And the worst part is, he knows that and therefore enjoys it even more. Bastard. 

Castle finally shifts his hips forward, his cock starting to press into her. Her hips buck off the bed, pleading with him to fill her fully. But he continues his maddeningly slow pace, pushing into her inch by inch until he's buried completely inside of her. Kate moans at the way he stretches her. He always feels so damn good. 

She expects him to withdraw at the same slow pace, developing a rhythm that will drive her crazy and get her begging for more. But he doesn't do that. Instead, he moves straight into fast and rough, fucking her senseless. His change in speed is such a surprise to her that she can't stop the yelp from leaving her mouth. 

As he drives into her, her hands desperately grasp for something to hang onto, but are again only met with air. Her nails dig crescents into her palms that she would much rather be leaving on his back. Castle lifts one of her legs onto his shoulder, giving him a different angle and impossibly deeper millimeters to sink past. 

"Fuck, Castle," she curses, her breath hitching in her throat as he builds her up. 

He's grunting with each thrust, getting dangerously close to breaking apart himself. He brings one hand down to her clit and as soon as he starts rubbing at it she cums for her him, twisting her face into the pillow as a silent scream sticks in her throat. 

His thrusts start to get sloppy as Castle gets closer and closer to his own orgasm. She's still shaking from her own when he comes apart and she feels him spill himself inside of her. He releases her leg from his shoulder and collapses against her chest. 

"A little help here?" Kate pants, straining against the cuffs.

"I don't know. Are you going to talk yet?"

She nods and he stretches up to free her wrists, rolling onto his back and tugging her up against his side. 

"So spill," Castle starts. "What else do you know about this case that you're hiding from me?"

"Well if I'm going to be forced to talk. So are you."

"Is that so?" he asks, finger combing through her hair. 

She nods against his chest, pressing herself up and moving to straddle his hips. "Let me know when you're ready for round two. And this time, I'm on top."


End file.
